


Day One: Tokyo, Volleyball and Kisses

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: KenHina Week 2017 | Emily Y.K. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kenhina week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Shouyou is super duper excited to go back to Tokyo.  He gets to play with some awesome strong teams and see Kenma again!*takes place some time between the regional finals and nationals*





	Day One: Tokyo, Volleyball and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off sweet and short. My love for KenHina may not be so obvious on my tumblr since a certain gay figure skating anime took over a few months ago but I am getting back to my gay vball babies. ~~I also seem to have a thing for shy blondes, who are like the ultimate anti-thesis to my own personality, ahaha)~~

 

Shouyou is over the moon with joy.  They have not been to Tokyo in a while and according to Takeda-sensei, this will be one of their last trips to Tokyo before they take to the stage in the Orange Dome for Nationals.

“Hinata, you’re too restless,” Suga-san points out.  “Have you even slept last night?”

Shouyou nods.  He did catch a few hours of sleep after he was done texting Kenma into the wee hours of the night.

Speaking of . . . .

 

_I can show you around Tokyo once practice is over, Kenma offered, no emoticons attached._

_Shouyou blinked at the screen of his mobile.  Now that he thought about it, he rarely got the chance to explore Tokyo whenever they went for practice games since the schedule hardly allowed for free time outside of the gym and the lodging._

_Sure! Shouyou replied._

_Kenma’s reply was instant.  Great.  I can’t wait to see you here, Shouyou._

_Shouyou grinned to himself.  Me either.  Good night, Kenma._

_Good night, Shouyou <3 _

 

Needless to say, the little heart at the end was enough to keep Shouyou wide awake for an extra hour.  He knows that he himself was affectionate with his friends but Kenma, not so much.  He shakes his head.  He needn’t worry about things like that when he has games to play!

It’s a couple more minutes until they pull into the car park of the Nekoma High.  He sees the Nekoma captain and some of the regulars stood by the gates to greet them.

As soon as the bus stops and the doors open, Shouyou jumps out and makes a beeline straight for the pudding-haired setter.

“Kenma!” he exclaims, hugging the slightly startled boy.  “Nice seein’ ya again!”

“H-hi, Shouyou,” Kenma mutters into Shouyou’s shoulder.  “Nice to see you too.”

Kuroo laughs.  “Chibi-chan!  Please don’t tire ut our setter before the game even starts.  We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

“Okay!” Shouyou replies.  He lets go of Kenma reluctantly.  When Kenma pulls him back in for a quick press of his lips atop Shouyou’s head, Shouyou feels his cheeks glow a bright shade of red.

 

The entire game, Shouyou’s head is swimming with the ghost of the sensation of Kenma’s lips in his hair.  He manages to serve right into the net centimetres from Kageyama’s face (incurring his wrath), miss a few tosses (incurring Kageyama’s wrath yet again) and even runs into Kageyama in one of this jump blocks (which was enough to make Kageyama use his iron claw on him).

“You okay?” Suga-san asks as soon as the game is over.  “You seemed . . . a bit preoccupied all day.”

Shouyou  takes the proffered water bottle from Suga-san.  “I’m fine.  I think.”

Suga-san grins.   “Does this have anything to do with a certain setter?”

“Maybe . . . Suga-san, do you—”

Suga-san cuts him off with a gentle shake of his head.  “I’m behind you if that is where your heart lies.  Us senpai will always have your back regardless of whom you like.  Now go get ‘im, Hinata!”

Shouyou barely has enough time to thank Suga-san as he is pushed towards Kenma, who was conveniently headed his way.

“Hey, Shouyou,” Kenma greets.  “You gonna stay for extra practice?”

Shouyou shakes his head.  “Not this time.  I want you to show me around Tokyo.”

Kenma smiles, a true rarity.  “Great. Let’s go grab a shower first, though.”

Shouyou smiles back.  “Alrighty.  Ah, before we do.”

He pulls Kenma in and pecks him on the lips.  As he pulls back, he wonders if it was too much, what with Kenma’s entire face turning pink.

“You couldn’t have waited ‘til we hit the showers?” Kenma murmurs.  The gym is filled with wolf-whistles and cheers, most notably from Noya-san, Tanaka-san, and the Nekoma spiker with the funny hair.

“Nope,” Shouyou answers with a grin.

The corners of Kenma’s eyes crinkle up as he smiles.  “That is so like you, Shouyou.  C’mon.  Let’s leave _before_ Kuro gives me a lecture about dating the right person and all that jazz.”

And as Kenma interlocks their fingers to lead Shouyou out of the gym, Shouyou catches a glimpse of Suga-san giving him two thumbs-up and a grin.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more fluffing fluff fest that is HinaKen ;3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for random shiz ~♥


End file.
